


A Land and Her People

by EtherMorlon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherMorlon/pseuds/EtherMorlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land of Skyrim is majestic but punishing, merciless in her beauty and cruel as she bathes in her glory and splendor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Land and Her People

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I jotted down when I was in class. I've been sort of obsessed with playing Skyrim. Personification: the attribution of a personal nature or human characteristics to something nonhuman, or the representation of an abstract quality in human form. I thought it would be interesting to do it on a land mass; so why not Skyrim, lol?

The land of Skyrim is majestic but punishing, merciless in her beauty and cruel as she bathes in her glory and splendor. These qualities are shown not through her people but through her sparse, rolling tundra plains, her jagged mountainous terrain, her unforgiving forests of sharp pines, and her deep valleys. Skyrim is a cruel, cruel master as she throws her blows freely, unafraid to give all of herself to her people. To the west where most live on her flat lands while others brave the sharp bite of her freezing winds and snow flurries. The old men; masters of the Thu’um, make their sanctuary on her highest peak. They live ensconced in cold stone walls, throwing themselves into the fray of her temper and vanity where her glory shines brightest of all. As one climbs higher her pure, brilliant snow blinds the eyes while her winds turn into wolves nipping and gnawing at exposed skin; the higher one climbs the more of her splendor one can see. At the top where an ancient dragon rests, near a wound in time itself, and where one will find and battle creatures born of her cold fury is where you shall behold the land of Skyrim in her full glory.

To brave her land, her glory, her temper and pride; others most probably would think one insane. But I believe the cruel goddess does it for love, love for her people. They are strong and hardy, brave warriors who venture into the freezing tempest and come back heroes with a legend to their names. She looks on with pride and shines brilliant in her splendor all the more. And the cycle continues on as her fearless warriors face the cruel yet majestic land they live in head on and the land gives herself more freely to her people as they rise to her challenge time and again. 

For her land is filled to the brim with challenges. In her abandoned tomb walls one shall find that the dead walk again, in her forests werewolves howl and run wild, at night the danger comes from blood sucking fiends of nightmares, and from the sky the Thu’um of dragons roll through her gales. She bursts at the seams filled with adventure, magic, and danger. For she is the land for second chances, a land to make your fortune, and rebuild your name. Skyrim is the land to test your mettle and see if you break. And if she deems you worthy, she shall embrace you in all her glory and splendor, in all her love and cruelty, in all her majesty and name you one of her legends. While you might be unsettled and scared, one should face their fears head on or be denied a glorious sight.


End file.
